pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Patapon 3 Bosses
Should Gigantetsu, the gaint above the clouds, be added to this page? Thats what I was thinking. I don't know a thing about him but I Know he is in the game, so if anyone does know put in your info here thank you. Sebapon 22:36, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Health Very high (for demo, but about medium based on what ive seen from the traliers) Like majidonga and akumadonga, once his health gets very low he will start to move faster that the player can input commands. Apparently weak against sleep weapons Most if not all attacks will stagger the patapon army who are weak against it. Stomp attack: Simply lifts up his foot and then stomps, it can be avoided easily by mid and long range patapons, close range patapons should defend or use ponpata. Body slam: prepares himself by standing upright then crushing all patapons within range. using ponpata is an option but this may get you killed so i reccomend defending. Sword slam: you can easily tell when he is about to use this move as he raises his sword into the sky and the camera follows him, the best option here may be dodging or defending instead if there is a healer in your team. Sword Shockwave: puts his hands behind him then swings them in an upward motion which creates a shockwave that can only be dodged by using the dondon song. If you are having difficulties with this boss i suggest using 3-4 strong Pykeron who have fully activated with the x2 attack multiplier as they will be able to dispose of him in about 1-2 minutes. Or having strong team consisting of an attacker, support, healer and defender. For your defender i suggest using taerazay instead of Guradia, because taterazay is better suited to protect all patapons and act as a life line should the rest of the party die. feel free to correct any mistake i have made or add whatever information you dont see. boss info that should be added well i was on the japanesse patapon website and i saw that the bosses like possed dodonga,gaeen,and ganodias where possesed by one of the spirits if you look on the pictures of them http://www.jp.playstation.com/scej/title/patapon/3/#/character/enemies if you look you can see they have a glowing sign on them. so i hope someone sees this and adds more info ^.^ NEW ok so i saw in the european version that there are 2 bosses that are have been unseen! so i hope somone sees this and ads some new info about these bosses LINK HERE: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zuhoMiTA26Q so check it out and you will see them about at 1:16 in the video k so ^.^ Giant Wolf Boss He might be called Fenrir becouse in this descripcion Stinger Shield: The rim of this offensive shield is lined with the fangs of the giant wolf Fenrir. Boosts attack power, critical effect, and shield breaker effect. Sebapon 03:35, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Boss or mini Boss Some of these guys are too weak to be clssified as bosses like the burning birch. Up untill now it's only been shown once witch makes him a rare enemy witch makes him a mini boss, no matter how weak he is Sebapon 01:52, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I think i saw him on another level in the feel the beat trailer. Fat Demon... On the Patapon 3 jp website, one of the new enemies is a really, REALLY fat demon. Should that be a miniboss, or a boss? 'Gheek Dongora (DLC):' -Seems to be the hardest boss in the game since it has the most HP quantity (several millions) -It´s faster to kill when you equip : 1.- Thor +15 // 2.- Alldemonium shield +14 // 3.- Bunny Hood +15 // Crono Riggers +13 (All of this equipment may be the minimum necessary) Abilities: 1.- Peerless Deer // 2.- Peerless Bow // 3.- Strike Master // 4.-Monster Killer // 5.-Peerless Bovine // 6.- Attack Movement 2 AstralStriderF1 (talk) 09:11, September 30, 2012 (UTC)